earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Logan
NOTE: This character's second portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. Biography Hunting the Wolverine: 1993 - 1994 Due to difficulty in finding a groundskeeper for the grounds of the Graymalkin Estate among the humans living in the area around the school, a decision was made to search for another mutant to add to the school's staff. However, there was a lot of difficulty in finding adult mutants using the information we obtained from the Human Genome Project, so the search was slow and we mostly relied on using migrant workings to maintain the grounds on a weekly or even daily basis. We found Logan while simply combing newspaper articles for signs of mutant activity to use in concert with the early Cerebro tests. Charles and Erik flew to Canada using the holiday break to search for a mutant that Charles had detected frequently involved in bar fights in the area. On the last day of their trip, at the last tavern on their agenda, just a few hours before their flight, Charles and Erik found Logan drinking a shot of whiskey. The pair introduced themselves and were given a crude reply from the dour Canadian mutant. Despite that, Charles left a card. When they returned home, Charles continued to check on Logan via Cerebro. There were a couple times where Charles was even able to sustain a connection to a somewhat receptive Logan. After two and a half months, Charles informed the faculty of the school that he believed Logan would be joining them before long. A week later, Logan gave us a call from a payphone in Niagara Falls. We picked him up that evening. Taming the Wolverine: 1994 - 1995 Charles had suspected Logan was a war veteran, suffering from PTSD and struggling to cope with his mutation, but in his interview with the faculty, we learned that Logan was more troubled than suspected. Logan told us he didn't remember much of his life prior to waking up naked on the shore of a frozen lake four years prior. He claimed to have fragmented memories about certain women, fighting in several wars, and being repeatedly harassed by another mutant who had powers similar to his own - a mutant which we now know to be Victor Creed. The only clue to his past was a single military dog-tag which bore the name "Logan, James." The only problem for Logan was that the name "James" meant nothing to him, but he felt some bond to the name "Logan." This led him to believe that his identification bears an alias. His past use of aliases seemed to be confirmed when Raven asked him if he remembered her. He did not, but Raven claimed that the two of them had shared a past, though she had known him as "Patch," which seemed to resonate with Logan, causing him to briefly remember a woman untying him from a post after hew had survived a volley of bullets from a firing squad. But further details Raven fed him did not seem to trigger any more of his memories. Logan was given a medical exam by me. There, I confirmed his entire skeleton had been bonded with Adamantium. When asked if he had any memories to shed light on how he received this, Logan claimed he had no memories of it, only vivid nightmares. When we learned of Logan's exceptional linguistic talent, we offered him a teaching position but he declined in favor of filling the opening for the groundskeeper position. He explained his reasons for doing so as he has a vague memory of living on a farm in his past and the outdoors always agreed with him. He also suggested that he would make a poor role model for the children. Despite Logan's claims, we've found that he does have a side of him that is quite protective of the children. After a few months, he also became willing to fill in as an instructor when Raven or Jason were called away on other business for the school. He has also been incredibly helpful assisting our security expert with minimizing risk. Analysis * Mutant Level: Logan is a Beta-Level Mutant with Beta-Level projected potential * Mutation - Unique Physiology: Logan's body has extraordinary senses, resilient musculature, improved reflexes, and a built-in arsenal. ** Regenerative: Logan's body quickly regenerates damaged tissue, limbs, and organs at an accelerated rate. His healing factor does not affect his ability to feel pain from his injuries or pain caused from the healing process itself. ** Contaminant Immunity: Logan's healing affords him virtual immunity to poisons, viruses, diseases, and most drugs. It is quite difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol, and even the entire cycle of intoxication and hangover can cycle out of his system in two hours. ** Enhanced Endurance: Logan is resistant to fatigue toxins building up in his system, allowing him to go without rest for extended periods. ** Longevity: Logan's healing factor has extended his lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Initial tests suggest that he ages roughly one-fifth the rate of a baseline human, suggesting he was born in the mid-to-late 19th century. ** Senses: Logan has incredibly acute senses. He can function in almost complete darkness with little impairment. His hearing allows him to hear heartbeats on the other side of walls. Logan's sense of smell can recognize and track people by smell alone. ** Reflexes: Logan's reflexes and agility are remarkable. ** Bone Claws: Logan's anatomy includes six retractable bone claws housed under the skin and muscle of his forearms. Logan can release these slightly curved claws through his skin between the knuckles on each hand. The claws are naturally sharp and more resilient than normal human bone. Logan can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he needs to keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his forearms, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. ** Augmentation: Logan's entire skeleton was laced with the metal alloy known as Adamantium. As a result, his bones are virtually unbreakable. Logan's ability to slice through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the force he can exert. His enhanced skeleton also allows him to withstand high levels of physical pressure. Combined with his healing factor, Logan can easily build muscle mass. Finally of note, Logan's metal-laced skull and severe scare tissue on his brain makes the use of telepathic probing of his memories exceptionally difficult. * Expertise - Military Scout(?): Logan is well-versed in military equipment, weapons, training and tactics. He is also an impressive hunter and tracker. * Background - World-Traveler: Logan is fluent in many languages including English, Japanese, Russian, Mandarin, Cheyenne, Lakota, and French. He is not certain when he learned these, but his proficiency suggests he learned these firsthand. * Amnesia & Rage: Logan suffers from substantial memory loss and severe anger issues. * Staff Duties: Though Logan works as a groundskeeper for the Graymalkin Grounds, he's been willing to fill in as a substitute instructor and assist in security. Threat Assessment * Might: 3 - Peak Human * Acumen: 2 - Average * Speed: 3 - Exceptional * Tactical: 6 - Legendary Fighter * Energy: 0 - None * Resilience: 5 - BulletproofCerebro Files: James Logan Trivia and Notes Trivia * The photo of Logan was taken on September 21st, 1994. * The current login for this Cerebro File is "User: Moira X". Notes * Logan resides in Subsidiary-Reality M, within Murum Locus. Links and References * Appearances of Logan * Character Gallery: Logan Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:X-Men Category:Subsidiary Reality M Category:Canadians Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Claws Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Widowed Characters Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Multilingualism Category:Military Protocol Category:Military Personnel Category:Tracking Category:Height 5' 3" Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Amnesia Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Beta-Level Mutant Category:Unique Physiology Category:Immortality Category:Beta-Class Mutant Category:B3 Mutant